PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Human Immune Monitoring Center (HIMC) has been a comprehensive resource for immunological assays at Stanford for over ten years. The HIMC Core will leverage this facility and its robust infrastructure to provide biobanking, assays, and data organization services to the CCHI U19. Coordinating with the Clinical Core, blood samples will be processed for serum, RNA, and DNA, and biobanked according to well-optimized, standard procedures. Together with the existing inventory of >5000 specimens from previous CCHI and HIPC studies, these samples will be distributed to CCHI projects as needed, using an existing online portal to search for and request specific samples, with approval from an oversight committee. State-of-the-art, standardized immune assays will also be applied to the CCHI samples, including CyTOF mass cytometry, multiplexed Luminex cytokine analysis, and whole blood RNAseq, to provide comprehensive immunological data. As required for specific CCHI projects, custom Luminex panels and single-cell TCRseq assays will also be performed. Finally, the HIMC Core will integrate data from all HIMC assays using the online database, Stanford Data Miner (SDM). Here the assay data will be mapped to clinical and demographic information, for easy access and downloading by the Informatics Core, or by the Administrative Core, for upload to ImmPort. Existing scripts allow formatting of data from SDM into ImmPort templates for samples, persons, and assay results. The HIMC Core will create a valuable database of clinical specimens and comprehensive immunological data, that will not only serve the needs of the CCHI U19 projects, but many other projects for years to come.